50 Reasons to have (Richonne) Sex: 10 Curiosity
by La Phoenix
Summary: Rick's curiosity gets the better of him


A/N: In my little playground, Negan never came to Alexandria because the other Saviors threw him into the fires :) Glenn, Abraham and Sasha are very much alive in this AU, thank you very much. Set in a not-too-distant future after 6x10.

-

"That's the last box." Michonne rolled the tape over the flaps and sealed it shut. She looked around the room, hands akimbo and sighed, remembering the first time she'd come here.

Rick looked up from his task and closed the gap between them in two strides, one hand on her hip, a kiss to her forehead. "I know this isn't easy for you." He'd had his issues with Deanna and while he always thought she was far too impractical for the hard world they lived in, he respected Michonne's regard for her.

A scoff greeted his statement. "You mean, you never liked her."

"Hey. You liked her. I'm here for you." His hand shifted to her shoulder, caressing the incredibly soft skin there with his thumb.

Michonne softened and gazed at him tenderly. "Yes, you are." She couldn't believe how lucky she was, here at the literal end of earth, to find the love of her life, to have a chance to be a mother figure to two adorable children, an unconventional family she wouldn't trade for the world and a community that was now coming into its own. Since arriving in Alexandria, she and Rick had been dancing around each other, coming and going into each other's orbits, never seeming to be in the same groove as they were out there. And for a while, Michonne seriously thought Rick was going to make a move on Jessie Anderson and the idea was so disturbing that she was taken aback by the negative emotions she felt. After Deanna's advice, after Carl's accident, after Carl claimed her as an important person in his life, it all crystallised when an ex-deputy's sheriff slapped a box of Tic-Tacs in her hand one night and showed her just what love was.

"I feel like I owe her." Michonne surveyed the study without really seeing anything. "She opened my eyes to what I really wanted. And then with Spencer…"

Rick tried, he really did, but he wasn't entirely successful in hiding the automatic snort of disgust at the thought of the late Spencer Monroe, idiot extraordinaire.

Michonne's direct stare let him know she didn't appreciate it.

"Sorry," he mumbled contritely. He wasn't really but honestly, who could blame him? The fool should have known he was asking for trouble by shooting from his perch on the tower into the large herd that swept through Alexandria a few months ago, panicking at the sight of so many walkers in one place, and ignoring Michonne's increasingly desperate pleas to run while he could to the safety of the Monroe residence.

"He was blinded by grief, Rick. Grief makes you do stupid things, like give up on living." The sadness that crossed her face told him she wasn't only thinking of Spencer. And like any other time memories of Andre made her more sad, Rick felt an acute responsibility to soothe the pain away. He kissed her forehead again, lingering longer this time, wordlessly communicating his love, support and shared sadness.

Andre was her pride and joy and for a long time after he...died – she could never bear to think too hard on the attack on the camp – she simply didn't care to be human. It became her mission to take out as many of those things, to carry around what was left of Terry and Mike as a reminder that she had failed, that she was ultimately responsible for her baby's death.

After a while, he felt her slip her hands around his shoulders, sharing in the comfort he was giving. They lingered there for a few minutes, before she pulled away, kissing him softly in thanks.

"Come on, these boxes aren't going to move themselves." He slapped her butt as he walked away, feeling more than seeing the smirk she sent his way. He didn't care either; he loved that he had the opportunity to touch the most mesmerising body part he'd ever felt or seen before in his life.

"Jesus, how many books are in here?" The heavy box spilled on the desk before he could grab at it, its contents sprawling across the countertop. He stooped to scoop back in everything while Michonne prattled on about starting a community library. He stopped and stared at item on the desk with great interest, only realising belatedly that Michonne had been trying to get his attention when she snapped her fingers in his face.

"Look." He fiddled with the object for a few moments; soon, the disembodied recording of Rick and Deanna's conversation on their arrival to Alexandria filled the room. Michonne leaned over his shoulder as they watched the camcorder.

"You really live up to your last name in every sense." He couldn't help but chuckle at her observation. "We should record Judy now that she's walking and talking."

"Hmm." Rick's noncommital tone made Michonne glance at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's a good idea."

"But?" She could see he was hesitant, which puzzled her. After their first night together, he'd admitted that Judith was Shane's biologically, but that hadn't stopped him from loving her with everything he had in him.

"Just...nothing." Her raised eyebrow demanded more elaboration. Thing is, he wasn't sure if she'd be interested or slap up upside his head with her katana.

"Okaaaayyy." The scepticism was clear on her face as she turned away. They resumed working again in silence while Rick wrestled with his thoughts. _It's Michonne, you can tell her anything_ , he contemplated, but...

He glanced over, admiring her profile as she bent to lift another box of books. Thing is, Rick wanted to use the camcorder all right, but not on anything as innocent as Michonne had in mind. They hadn't been together for that long, but Rick was already filled with regret over how he treated Michonne not just in the early days, but after they settled in Alexandria.

He'd always known there was something special about her. It pricked underneath his skin long enough at the prison, giving off signs he mistook in the beginning as wariness towards a stranger who just happened to show up at the same time Glenn and Maggie went missing. It didn't take long for him to figure out that there was much more to Michonne than her stoic demeanour and not long after that he realised she was one of a kind. Instead of treasuring and nurturing that, he chased after ghosts after they got to Alexandria and almost got his son killed. And she was still there beside him, despite his fuck-ups, despite his idiocy. Michonne was nothing short of a goddess in his estimation. He wanted to spend whatever days he had left on this earth to put her needs first, worship her, love her and his family and protect them always.

Although he had to admit, his idea had more to do with his endless fascination with her gorgeous body and satisfying a longheld desire.

 _She's so beautiful_. He probably should have been able to do the description more justice, but he had always been a simple man, called it as he saw it. In the old world, she'd probably be some model or celebrity; she was just that striking. Maybe she was? They never did talk that much about their pasts. _Well_ , he amended guiltily, _he'd never asked enough about hers_. He was going to remedy all of that soon, peppering her with questions about her life, but first...

"You're staring."

He chuckled again, unable to stop his feet from moving over to stand behind her again, unable to stop his arms from cuddling her, unable to stop the kiss on her temple. "Can't help it."

"What is it, Rick?" she queried gently.

"I kinda always wanted to try something."

"With the camera," she stated rather than asked.

"Hmm."

"Rick Grimes," she turned with a laugh. "You want to shoot a porno!"

"God, Michonne." His face heated up more at her delighted giggle. He didn't care about the embarrassment anymore; he was glad enough to make her laugh and be happy, even if it was at his expense.

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" His shrug and beet-red face made her sigh. She threaded her fingers in his hair, massaging the scalp rhythmically until he relaxed somewhat in her arms. "So what do you want to do exactly?"

He didn't know; he just knew he was intensely interested in seeing a writhing Michonne pleasuring herself before him while it was captured on camera. "Let's play it by ear, try a few thangs."

She grinned happily at his speech and slang, before pulling him away to the door. "I hope you're ready to handle this."

"Why? Haven't I handled everthang you threw my way so far? And then some."

His smug, arrogant smirk would have been a big turn-off for her in the old world, but in this new dimension, Michonne couldn't get enough of it. Made her even more wet if she were honest with herself. Not that she was going to go down without putting in a good showing herself.

She deliberately bit her lip as she faced him again, a mischievous tilt to her head. "Because I shaved bare this morning. And I'm not wearing any panties."

He stopped in his tracks and stared at her, that special Rick Grimes penetrating gaze, the one she'd seen dozens of times before, the one that had evoked a strong reaction from her from the day they met. Same as now.

 _Oh yes_ , she thought dreamily. _She was definitely in for a show_.

A/N: I'm long overdue on this, but Season 8's premiere pushed me to get this up and running, while I work on Chapter 2 (hopefully to be uploaded soon, fingers crossed!)


End file.
